


一个拥抱和三个吻

by theGreatRedRabbit



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 令人窒息的辣鸡翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatRedRabbit/pseuds/theGreatRedRabbit
Summary: Sally Face 至今还记得他最初遇见Larry时的情景。他也清楚的记得，自己那时丝毫不知面前这个人将会变的对他有多重要。回想起来，还蛮搞笑的：两个最初只是萍水相逢的人，最终怎就成了彼此生命的一部分？





	一个拥抱和三个吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hug and Three Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516952) by [cylawings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings). 



Sally Face 至今还记得他最初遇见Larry时的情景。他也清楚的记得，自己那时丝毫不知面前这个人将会变的对他有多重要。回想起来，还蛮搞笑的：两个最初只是萍水相逢的人，最终怎就成了彼此生命的一部分？

如果他们从未交谈过，只是在大街上或者商店里匆匆向对方投去一瞥，便不会有后面的故事了。也许Larry只会以古怪的眼神扫视Sal的义肢，但绝不会过问。而Sal自己，大概也只会把他当作人海中的又一张脸而已。他们不会在意对方过得好不好，更不会关心对方是死是活。

但世界总是如此令人匪夷所思。

Sal承认，事实与他的设想背道而驰。他们一度成了十分要好的朋友，甚至到了形影不离的地步。当知道他们高中毕业后就失联了时，认识他们的人都着实吃了一惊。他也承认，这成了他心口一道痛楚的疤。Sal从没有想过有朝一日他会失去Larry的音讯，但Larry就这么消失了。  
而生活还是要继续。他只是忘不掉Larry。尽管他们相处的日子喜忧参半，谈不上什么完美。

可这个残酷的世上根本不存在什么完美。他再清楚不过。他此刻正在牢房里等待自己的最终判决。他知道自己肯定会被判死刑。这无非是又一个“这世界糟透了”的铁证。

但还有那么一件事不算糟糕，尽管现在看来令人悲哀无比。在生命的最后时刻，这些记忆是他唯一拥有的了。  
他飞快地向面前那个试图帮助自己的男人吐诉着自己的过往。他知道自己的陈述毫无用处，但心底总有个声音怂恿着他说出这一切。他只是，想寻回那段疯狂的岁月——同重要的人一起，在那幢公寓里度过的时光。  
尽管他可能无法讲完这个故事，尽管他所讲述出的片段会被裁去太多——他依旧用上一切可能的时间去讲述它。

当他在监狱里独自一人，便会不断回想这一切。  
曾经那些快乐的时光……疯狂的时光。

还有一个拥抱和两个吻。  
——————————————————————————————————————

这也许不是他们唯一的一次拥抱，但绝对是最难忘的一次。

他们停在走廊里，Larry直直的盯着自己的脚尖。  
“噢……”他听见自己微不可闻的声音。

Sal开口问他怎么了。说实在的，他挚友现在脸上的表情叫人揪心。Larry没有看他，试图用积极的语气说着他们在公寓里发现的鬼魂与恶魔有多棒。但他现在知道了，他身上根本没有什么诅咒。  
“那就是说我爸他……他只是……”Larry抬起眼，悲怮几乎要溢出来。Sal看着眼泪逐渐在他的眼眶里成型，心中说不出的难受。  
他知道失去一个亲人有多难过。Sal自己当初也花了很长一段时间才接受了妈妈已经不在了的事实。Larry长久以来一直相信自己只是被诅咒了，只要打破这个诅咒，爸爸就会回来……Sal上前一步，抱住了他高个的朋友。除此以外，他不知道要怎么去安慰他。

他紧拥着Larry，把自己带着面具的脸埋进他的胸口，久久不放。良久，Larry也伸出手环住他，慢慢低下头，抵住他的发旋，小声抽泣起来。

对这场意外，Sal从不向那个探员过多提起。但他依旧清晰的记得那时挚友在自己怀中颤动的幅度。

之后，他们心照不宣的对那一天发生的事情闭口不言。这个话题太过尴尬而敏感了——Larry从未想过自己会在Sal面前崩溃。他一再向Sal重申他相信他。也许这样做会让他感觉好些，但并不能改变那天自己哭了的尴尬事实。

那天晚上Sal决定去陪着Larry。他们暂时忘记了白天发生的事情，在Larry的房间里嬉闹，伴着躁动的音乐，配以空气吉他与重金属式的疯狂甩头。Larry甚至让Sal散开辫子，按他的说法装扮成一个“够格的摇滚乐迷”。他们最后双双瘫在懒人沙发上，笑的前俯后仰。Larry还画了一幅画，不过那算不上是什么严肃的作品：他画的是散发的Sal，半躺在他们之前打闹的沙发上。Sal一句笑骂：“你把我画的跟那些法国姑娘似的！”

Larry一笑置之，抓起自己的画笔开始在空白的画纸上涂抹。他开玩笑说这场景像极了《泰坦尼克号》里那个，惹得Sal坐起身来，顺势装作脱掉上衣来让自己更像个“真正的Rose ”。Larry笑到眼泪都快掉出来了，一边笑一次吼让Sal躺回去，因为他还没画完。

待他完成后，Sal不得不承认这是一幅惊艳的作品。当然，在他眼里，Larry所有的画作都很棒。当Larry提出让他把这画拿回去时，他高兴的答应了。  
“我要把这幅画挂在我的卧室里！”他宣布道。

那是最为美好的时光。他们可以一起玩耍、开怀大笑，忘却那些诅咒、鬼魂和恶魔。  
Sal有时会想，时间如果能定格在那一刻就好了。  
———————————————————————————————————————

“Sal？”一个看守走到了他的牢房前，目光扫过锢住他手腕的手铐。

“我叫Sally Face。”他的声音听起来像个死人一样。

“管他的。”狱警嘲讽道，“时间到了。”

他看着他，面具下的眼神无比晦暗，乱发贴着脸颊。他什么也没说，只是起身，让狱警把他带了出去。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
他们间的第一个吻发生的并不顺利，甚至有些令人猝不及防。Larry没有多想，临睡前飞快的在Sal额头上亲了一下。两人都吃了一惊，顿时面面相觑。Larry又飞快地吐出一句晚安，关上了门。Sal在门前站了好几分钟才缓过神来，慢慢向电梯走去。在电梯到四楼前，他不住反复摩挲额头上被吻过的地方。

被吻过….....

他进门时心不在焉的向坐在沙发上抱着Gizmo的爸爸问了好，径直走进房间扑在床上。又翻过身，盯着天花板。

Larry吻了他的额头。

什么啊。

他慢慢支起身，再次抬手抚上被吻过的那处。他偏过头，目光落在一旁的对讲机上。伸手拿过对讲机，按下通话键：“Larry Face？”  
短暂的寂静后，那头传来夹着杂音的回答：“Sally Face。”

好一会儿后，Sal才问道：“嗯…..你为什么……”旋即松开了手指，等待Larry的回答。

“咳。”Larry听起来像是清了清嗓子，正在房间里来回踱步：“我…….说实话，我也不知道啊老兄。”

“噢。”

“我想我大概是……那么想着，然后就那么做了。大概吧。”

Sal再次沉默不语。他放下对讲机，解下面具置在一旁，散开发辫，换了睡衣。完成这一切后，他坐回床上，又按下通话键：“所以说，你想亲我？”

Larry的回答中夹着几声局促的笑：“嗯，我想，应该是吧。”

又一次死寂。

“……那你会再来一次吗？”

Larry那头安静了如此之久，以至于让Sal以为自己把他吓跑了。突然，他轻声回答道：“如果…..你愿意的话?”

Sal盯着天花板，不知如何作答。良久，他轻声道：“晚安，Larry Face。”

“晚安，Sally Face。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
回想起这段往事时，Sal不由得嘴角上扬。

他们那会还是青涩到不行的高中生，挣扎着面对那个年纪特有的奇妙情感。Sal还记得自己与Ashley待在一起时总是紧张到语无伦次，但在面对Larry时却完全不存在这个问题。纵使是在那个吻之后，他们依旧能自如相处。  
事实上，他们事后还严肃的讨论了那个吻呢。

想到这里，Sal轻笑出声。

狱警回头看了他一眼：“有什么好笑的？”

“没什么，只是想起了些趣事。”

他狐疑的又扫视了一遍Sal，嘴里嘟囔着“这种时候你居然还笑得出来”云云。Sal不做辩解，由他去了。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

第二个吻则是他们认真讨论后的产物。他们坐在Larry树屋的入口边，把两只脚伸出去在空中晃荡。Sal记不得他们是怎么扯到那个话题上的，也许只是顺其自然来的吧。

“你愿意把面具摘掉吗？”Larry小心翼翼的问道。他知道Sal对这个话题有多敏感。  
Sal低着头，如实回答：“我…….我想我做不到。”  
“没关系，没关系的。”Larry盯着他们悬空的脚，“那我们就…….在面具上？”

Sal点点头，略带期许地抬起眼。理论上来说，一个如此简单的动作本不该使人有多激动。但Sal就是无法抑制的心跳加速。

Larry俯下身，在Sal面具嘴唇的位置上印下一个吻。Sal猝不及防，小小的惊叫了一声。

从Larry看他的那个眼神，Sal知道他刚刚绝对听见了。

“哇呜！”Larry长出一口气，转而笑道：“兄弟，你真是太可爱了，没有之一！”  
Sal捂住自己的脸，只觉得面具下的双颊烫到灼人。“啊啊啊啊闭嘴、闭嘴、闭嘴！”  
Larry再次嗤笑出声，伸手环住他的肩膀：“承认吧，Sally Face，你超可爱的。但是，”他用另一只手戳戳他，“也很酷。”

Sal翻了个白眼，抬起手肘推了推他的胸口：“我说了，闭嘴。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在审判开始前，事情越发糟糕起来。Megan出现了，一连串说着什么“Larry需要帮助”。Sal对于Megan的出现很是吃惊，但更讶异于她所说的话。他已经记不清自己多少年没有见到过鬼魂了。但知道他的挚友需要帮助，就足以驱使他设法越狱。Megan也尽自己所能帮他，然后他们成功了。

不知他妈怎么的，他们真的把他从那鬼地方弄出来了。  
尽管手上还带着手铐，手上依旧是鲜橙色的囚服，但他逃出来了。

他们全速赶往那幢残旧不堪的公寓，那个他一度称之为“家”的地方。他毫不犹豫地冲了进去，穿过摇摇欲坠的建筑，跑向楼后那棵树。那棵属于Larry的树。他们的树。  
他一路跑到树下，上气不接下气，在面具下困难地呼吸。由于双手被缚住，他无法解开面具，也爬不上树屋。他焦急的来回踱步，思考着接下来怎么办。突然他只觉得脚下一硌，低头一看，是那个探员的尸体。

“我操—”他磕磕绊绊的退后，难看的摔在身后的草地上。

“嗯哼，他看到我的时候，不知怎么的从树上摔下去了。”

Sal抬起头，瞳孔霎时扩大——来人正是Larry。除了…….

“你死了。”他的呼吸凝住了一瞬。

Larry扯开一个小小的悲伤笑容。“是啊，恐怕是的，老兄。”他看起来比Sal记忆中的要大上一点，应该是在他们分开一两年后才死的。他更高了，身材隐约现出雏形，脸庞棱骨分明，眼睛里流露出掩盖不住的苍白憔悴——但毫无疑问，是他。“兄弟，你看起来真是糟透了。”他一边说，一边看着他。  
Sal把自己从头到脚打量了一下：被铐住的双手，橙色的囚服，凌乱打结的发尾。他确实看起来一团糟，只好苦笑一下：“是啊。”  
Larry伸出手把他从地上拉起来。Sal本以为他触碰不到他，但双手传来的触感真是无比。大概是某些鬼魂能够实体化吧……..Todd一定会很感兴趣的。

“天啊…..他们居然把你关进监狱里了…….因为那些谋杀什么的。”

“我有面具挡着呢。”Sal耸耸肩。

Larry突然间绽开一个笑。恍惚间，Sal以为他们回到了十年前。也许当初在调查那些鬼魂的时候，他们不该把自己的情感掺杂进去的。

幻想终究只是幻想。Sal现在依旧是个“杀人犯”，站在他面前的Larry也已经死了。

Larry的表情逐渐凝重起来。“Sally，他回来了。”

他的心猛地一沉。Larry指的是那个恶魔。也就是说……

“我们得再把他解决掉。”

Larry抿紧双唇，点了点头。“我们之前以为我们杀掉他了，但是……不，他就是鬼魂们依旧被困在这里的原因。”他眉间的皱痕又加深了一点。“我觉得是他陷害了你。罪名是谋杀？”

Sal扮了个鬼脸，低下头去。没想到，十年前他以为已经解决了的东西，再度找上了他。他闭上双眼，被Larry攥住的双手不住颤抖。“该死……”

Larry对面前的挚友叹了口气。这是他多年未见却又挂念至今的人。“Sally…..Sally Face,嘿。”他试图引起他的注意，搂住他双肩，加重了手上的力道。“Sal，听我说。”  
他抬起头，眼里满是恐惧和懊悔。“Larry……”

Larry捉起Sal的指尖，烙下一个吻。“我相信你，好吗？这一次，我不会再离开你了。”  
Sal颤抖着，点了头。他向前挪了挪，无法拥抱Larry，便把脸埋进了他的颈窝，试图冷静下来。他知道他做得到。他之前这么做过，现在也同样可以…….他深呼吸，曲起被吻过的手指。

他只要保持冷静就好。

以及记住那一个拥抱与三个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生水准，翻译的不好还请海涵！  
> 欢迎捉虫！(*╹▽╹*)


End file.
